


Knife

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Basically Misaki is just thirsty af, Drabble, Established Relationship, Knife Appreciation, M/M, Saru's hands appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: Misaki had never thought much about Saruhiko's knives, but after tonight, he wasn't sure that'd still be the case.





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple drabble!! I always die whenever I watch K and Saru uses his knives and I just really wanted to write Misaki being the same way lol. Thank you xoTsundoku for reading this over for me really quickly!!! You're awesome! *^*

Misaki was entranced.

He tried not to stare too much, but damn was it impossible.

Saruhiko was seated on the couch diagonally from him, preoccupied with his daggers. Misaki himself had been distracted until a moment ago, his eyes trained on the game he had put on a few hours ago, until  _ this  _ happened.

It wasn't unusual for Saruhiko to randomly pick up his knives in his free time. He took pretty good care of them, for someone who barely even took care of himself. Misaki had watched him clean them a few times and had to say that Saruhiko was rather meticulous with the way he sharpened and polished them. He could only watch for so long though, as he got bored of it after a while.

How much could one person shine and polish a blade, anyways?

This time was different however, as Saruhiko seemed to have already finished with his usual routine. Instead, he was on his phone as he browsed the site he was on with a flat expression. In his other hand was one of his freshly polished blades - a sight that made Misaki's breath hitch.

The shiny metal was what caught his attention initially, the glint of it bright in his peripherals. When he turned to see what it was, it was then that Misaki became captivated. The knife that was in Saruhiko's other hand had been tossed into the air in one fluid motion, the movement quick and without effort. It did a few spins in the few seconds it was in the air, and it gave off a faint sound as it cut into the air before it quickly began to fall back towards Saruhiko's hand.

It made Misaki's heart race as he watched it, worried that it might cut Saruhiko in the process. It seemed like his concern was unnecessary though, as the handle of the blade landed in Saruhiko's palm with ease.

_ Whoa... _

Misaki had witnessed Saruhiko use his knives on more than one occasion - had even been on the receiving end of the sharp metal he so thoroughly sharpened - but he had never taken the time to watch just how  _ cool _ all of it was.

He felt like his current state of fascination resonated with his middle-school self, a sense of admiration he'd long forgotten about in the midst of their years apart. He remembered how much Saruhiko had practiced to handle them better, the cuts he had treated due to his inexperience. Clearly it had all paid off, since Saruhiko didn't even have to  _ look _ at the blades anymore to know their whereabouts.

Misaki would've scolded him for doing something so dangerous, but hell... Something about it was too good to stop.

Misaki felt like he could watch this for hours.

He continued to regard Saruhiko with an eager expression as did more of his tricks. Saruhiko's movements were fluid, as though the knives were but an extension of himself. It only took the flick of his thin wrist to send the dagger flying well above his head once more and Misaki found that he had begun to hold his breath at some point.

He could feel that familiar feeling of excitement as it began to build in his stomach. His body felt hot as his eyes stayed locked of Saruhiko's skilled hand and those long, slender fingers as they manipulated the blades movements. Misaki couldn't help but want those hands on him as well, to see that bored expression warp into one of want and lust instead as they worked him to perfection...

"Saruhiko," Misaki said. The roughness in his voice was obvious even to him as he uttered that single word. He cleared his throat before he continued, his eyes already hooded with want, "Let's go to the bedroom."

The look on Saruhiko's face said everything as they locked gazes for the first time since Misaki had started to watch him. His voice sounded like honey as the words dripped from his lips with unmasked want that made Misaki's body tingle, "About time you asked, Misaki." Saruhiko caught the blade in his hands then, and Misaki didn't have it in him to berate him with the fact that this had obviously been planned from the beginning.

Instead, he shot up from his spot on the couch without a word and walked towards their shared room. He ignored the chuckle he got in response to his eagerness, a smirk on his face.

He'd pay him back for it later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
